Days in the Sun
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: All Victoria Sinclair ever wanted was to live a normal peaceful life, well as normal of a life as an immortal single mother could manage, a life that avoided everything supernatural. That all changed the moment Elijah Mikealson walked into her life. She would come to learn that normal was irrelevant when it came to love and family. ElijahXOC
1. Chapter 1

_First Meetings_

" _To communicate through silence is a link between the thoughts of man."_ _ **~Marcel Marceau**_ _  
_

…

She should have never gone today, not in this rain, and most defiantly not the child. The dark haired woman of petit frame and curvy build thought rather bitterly as she ushered the quiet five year old into the small restaurant diner. Of course it hadn't actually been raining when they set out that morning to run errands, and rain had not even been in the day's forecast. But the facts remain, that perhaps they should have just stayed home.

The waitress comes around after the little family has settled in their booth, hands the mother a menu and the little girl a coloring book. She had left it the last time they had been in the diner. "Busy day Mrs. Sinclair?" Victoria nods her head at the teen.

"You have no idea, if I had known it was going to rain this badly I would have stayed at home." The young waitress just laughs. It was no secret that Victoria Sinclair hated the rain.

"I'm sure, y'all still living in the old manor?" She nodded her head in response, the Sinclair estate was thirty minutes outside of town and down some very windy roads. It could become a very dangerous drive during the right conditions. Old back roads and all.

"Of course, been in the family for generations. Plus being that far away does have its perks." Like never having to deal with other people. It was also no secret that since the woman's husband died she had become a bit of a recluse.

"Sure, sure, I assume you just want to get the usual?" Victoria nods her head at the question and hands over the menu.

"Thank you." She receives a smile.

"It will be right out." Victoria watches the young girl walk away before turning to look at her daughter who has stopped coloring to stare at whomever had just entered the diner to get out of the rain.

"Annette?" The little girl shakes her head before going back to her book. How odd?

The man in the doorway appears normal, a bit over dressed for the likes of this place, but normal. Victoria shakes her head before turning back to watch the child color. No use worrying over the strange things her daughter occasionally did. Like stare openly at nicely dressed men.

The moment he entered the little diner in the small southern town he felt like there was something off. Everything appeared normal, just humans seeking shelter from the storm outside. He notices the little girl soon after. More importantly the almost knowing stare he is getting from her. How strange.

He takes a seat in one of the more secluded booths, a young waitress approaches moments later. She rattles of her name and ask him what he would like to drink. "Coffee, please." It's been a long day, and he needs the distraction. The girl gives him a smile as she writes the drink down.

He doesn't take anymore notice of the small family several booths away as he pulls out his phone. The waitress comes by sometime later and sets the coffee to the side, leaving a few creamer packets on the table. Elijah all but blocks the rest of the room from his thoughts. There is confliction settling over him and he would like to take this moment just to think.

He is perfectly content just to sit alone until the storm passes. Just his thoughts and the coffee to keep him company. However that does not seem to be the proceeding of the evening. A small hand pats the side of his arm, he puts his phone down. The little girl from before.

"Hello?" She holds out a brightly colored page from. He can see that her mother in watching but hasn't made a move to get up yet, so this must be a normal occurrence for the child.

The little girl doesn't speak but she hold the page out further, indicating that she wants him to have it. Carefully he accepts the sheet from the little girl. She smile brightly at him before turning and walking back towards her mother and their booth. Elijah cannot help but to smile back.

Children amaze him.

Victoria watches her daughter with hawk like eyes, Annette is climbing back into the booth a thoughtful expression on her face as she does so. "That was nice of you sweetie." The little girl nods her head as if she agrees with her mother's statement before turning back to her coloring book.

Elijah is official intrigued.

When the waitress comes back around with a refill for his coffee she smile at the drawing that he is still holding. "You're the first person she's ever left the booth by herself to give a drawing too. Usually Mrs. Sinclair is with her." She informs him while filling the drink.

He takes that information in and nods his head. What an interesting child.

It takes a while for the rain to clear up, and when it does he notices that only then does the mother get up from her booth. The little girl skips ahead, giving him a small wave as she passes her mother takes a bit longer as she settles the ticket and leaves a rather large tip for the waitress who from the looks of it is trying to refuse. She does actually stops at his table and gives him a kind smile.

"Thank you." The mother tells him, and in all the years he has been alive it is probably the strangest encounter of his life. Elijah for once doesn't really know how to respond to that.

What a strange day.

He is not alone in his thoughts.

 **XOXOX**

 **I don't even know what this is, I am going to be honest. So uh, just let me know what you think!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	2. Chapter 2

_Smithsonian Meetings_

" _The soul is healed by being with children."_ ~ _ **Fyodor Dostoyevsky**_

…

He would run into them one more time before this incident, in the diner, where no words would be exchanged. Just a brightly colored page and smile given. It would be several months later before he would see them again. Elijah was spending some time in DC to more or less put of his plans and also to avoid his brother. Niklaus didn't really care much for this countries capitol.

Sometimes just to clear his head he would walk around the Smithsonian, and observe. It was during one of these particular times that he found himself face to face with that same little girl from the diner months earlier. She had wondered up to him after 'losing' sight of her mother, carefully she tugged on his suit jacket.

"Hello again. Are you lost?" She didn't respond and a part of his hadn't exactly expected her too. Annette pointed towards the exhibit a sort of demanding look on her face. He did wonder how she remembered him.

His brow raised at her then. "Do you want me to tell you about it?" Her head nodded at his question, looking up at him with large doe eyes.

"Shouldn't we find your mother first, surely she is worried about you." The little girl frowned at him, as if his response disappointed her somehow. She shook her head.

"I find that hard to believe." Annette just grinned at the man. Her mother knew where she would be, she always did.

If to prove her point, Victoria Sinclair chose that moment to enter the section of the museum. She gave her daughter a very disapproving look as she approached them. "Annette, what had I told you about wondering off?" The little girl shrugs her shoulders at her mother and the woman can only sigh. Because they both know that this isn't the first or last time something like this will happen.

Elijah watches the scene unfold with intrigue, what an interesting dynamic. Because while he can tell the woman is worried, she is nowhere near the level of panic some parents who lose sight of their children in public places would be. There is also a new development from the last time he had seen her. A slight rounding to her abdomen that from many years of observing humans he can tell that she is with child. The soft fluttering of a second heartbeat is also a huge giveaway.

Victoria Sinclair is many things, oblivious is not one of them. So she noticed the look she gets from the man. "It's her favorite part of the museum." She tells him while giving the little girl another look, Annette promptly ignores her mother and turns her attention back to the man.

She tugs at his jacket again and very demandingly points at the exhibit. Elijah gives the woman a slightly confused look and Victoria just sighs. "Annette you really shouldn't be bothering-"It is that moment in which she realizes that she doesn't know his name. After two meetings in which Annette had given him one of her colorings, she realizes she never got his name. Victoria gives him a questioning look.

"Elijah." He doesn't offer a last name, and she doesn't prod him for one either. She does ignore the half smirk he is giving her though.

"Mr. Elijah, I'm sure he is very busy." Annette gives her mother the most unimpressed look she can muster. Victoria shakes her head at the antics of her child.

"To be quite honest it really isn't a bother." It's a nice distraction from his current problem, but he doesn't voice that part. Victoria smiles at his statement but stays silent watching her daughter as she shifts closer to the man. So he does eventually tell the little girl about the Vikings and other exhibits as she had taken hold of his hand to lead him to all her favorite places in the museum.

"Is she always this outgoing?" He questions the mother sometime later when the little has fallen asleep in the woman's arms. Victoria shakes her head and laughs.

"Oh god yes, she never meets a stranger." That made sense as to why she seemed so calm about the whole thing. They have taken a seat at one of the benches station outside in the park. Victoria looks over at the man.

"You must think my behavior is strange. Most people do." Most people also didn't realize that if she wanted to she could do some serious damage. He actually chuckles at her statement.

"It is obvious you know what you're doing." Victoria just smiled. What a nice change of view.

"Thank you then, tell me do you have any children? You seemed very at ease with Annette." Elijah shakes his head before elaborating.

"No I am afraid not, but I had four younger siblings who I helped raised so that might be why." He wasn't sure why he was sharing this information with her, she was basically still a stranger.

But maybe that wasn't quite the case either.

She laughs, and he finds the sound charming. "That actually explains a lot."

They sit in silence for some moments after, neither really knowing what to say. But it isn't awkward. Finally Victoria speaks. Something about his sentence catching with her.

"You said had." He looks towards her, she had perceptive knowing eyes. But there was also a lingering sadness in them. One the seemed of solidarity, she perhaps had lost similar things.

"I did, didn't I?" Elijah mused thoughtfully after a moment, a slight frown takes over his face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She's not looking at him anymore, but beyond them. He knows that look. Recognizes it for what it is, and what it means.

She has lost similar things.

Silence settles over them again, it's uncomfortable. Victoria hates it. Several minutes pass before either make any move to say anything and then Elijah does something completely out of character. He makes the first move.

Because there is something about her and he wants to find out more. "Allow me to take you out to dinner?"

Victoria for once is stunned and she raises a brow at him in question. "You want to take me, a single pregnant mother out to dinner?" He smirks at her then.

"Yes." She is shocked, but nods her head. Words escape her for now.

"Wonderful."

Elijah decided then that she had a beautiful smile.

 **XOXOX**

 **And I still have no idea. I can't even.**

 **So just let me know what you think!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	3. Chapter 3

_Late Night Revelations_

" _When someone shows you who they are, believe them the first time."_ _ **~Maya Angelou**_

…

She handed him a cup of coffee before making herself comfortable on the couch next to him. They had been on several dates at this point so she had allowed the man into her home. Or gigantic manor, which ever description you preferred. Even after the disaster that had occurred earlier in the evening, she still invited him in.

"You home is very impressive." Elijah tells her after setting down his cup, she offers an almost coy smirk in response.

It was just the two of them now, she had long since sent the babysitter home and put Annette to bed. After taking a sip of her decaf tea she laughed lightly.

"It has been in the family for a very long time. However it really is a large home for just two people and that's not really what you want to talk about." Her voice held an almost secretive tone. He frowned then.

"You are correct. I think perhaps it is time we are honest with one another about what we are." Victoria let out a haughty laugh this time and set her glass done.

"Honest, be my guest Mr. Mikealson." Her tone his sharp but her eyes hold no malicious intent and he can tell she isn't actually upset. Elijah gave her a searching look as he found himself wondering who exactly was Victoria Sinclair. He smirk at her then.

"I have a feeling you already know the answers to any question you want to ask." She snorted, he wasn't exactly wrong.

"I have an idea, but it does wonders to have theories confirmed. So who are you Elijah Mikealson?" The coy smile has returned, her eyes almost bore into his soul. If he still had such things.

"I thought it was obvious, I'm a vampire." Then she laughed, a free, uncaring laugh, and then just shook her head. His brow raised at her then. She was something else.

"I have spent my whole existence trying to avoid anything supernatural about this world, and for almost a millennium I have. So of course it would eventually catch up to me." And there it was, the topic he wanted to discuss. Her apparent immortality.

A conclusion he had only come to hours earlier.

"I am sure you're curious about it, the state of my immortality and why in the thousand years your family has been around you have never seen or heard of me." She rambling now, but it is not rambling out of discomfort or anxiousness. Victoria Sinclair just rambles, it's layover from the need to explain things, to teach.

"If you would be so inclined to share." His tone has a lite humorous undertone and is a bit playful but she can see the desire to know in his eyes and can pick out the order hidden behind his politely worded sentence. But it doesn't really bother her, because she wants to share, she wants him to know.

Victoria Sinclair has it bad, and of course the man she's taken with is a creature she tried to avoid for most of her life. So she does the one thing she hasn't done in a very long time with anyone, she tells him the truth.

"I'm a child of the gate." Which means this isn't her original world, it means that her immortality is gained through loss and death. It means that the rules of this world, her rules do not apply to her.

Elijah had thought the Children of the Gate were just myths. Stories his mother would tell them as children, of lost souls, and of darkness. The stories had interested him as a child for the simple fact that Witches held high renowned for the Children of the Gate, children of the gate belonged to him.

Time, Truth, Death, he had many names. The gatekeeper protected his children, those he had spared, and those he had chosen. So a child of the Gate could not be touched by the mother's hand. Children of the Gate had knowledge far beyond them, they were worlds away from everyone else.

Children of the Gate were not to be trifled with. They were said to be fiercely protective of those they cared about. You didn't want to upset one of his children.

Elijah had never believed any of it. He was over a millennium at this point and he had never met one. The original had chalked it up to nothing more than a folk tale. Now he regretted that.

He believes her instantly, it made sense.

"Incredible." Her eyes widen in surprise, because that's not what she was expecting. Then she lets out a sigh in relief. Because this could have gone so much worse.

Victoria gives a soft laugh then and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. Whatever she was planning on saying in response is stopped by the sound of approaching footsteps. Annette wonders into the living room, her eyes droopy with sleep. She smiles down at her daughter who is now crawling up on to the couch between them. The little girl burrows herself into her mother's side giving the man a shy smile before nodding back into slumber.

Annette feels warmer than normal and her mother frowns. "No wonder you're awake." Victoria muses quietly to herself. She turns her gaze towards Elijah, a worried look on her face.

"Would you mind carrying her back to the bedroom?" He shakes his head and leans forward to scoop the little girl into his arms. The warmth of her skin is a little alarming, as he is almost certain that the heat radiating off her body is not good for a child her age.

Sometime much later in the evening when they are finally saying their goodbyes for the night, Victoria leans up on her toes and kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

Elijah cannot help but to smile.

"No, thank you."

 **XOXOX**

 **I'll just be honest here, this story is probably going to jump around their timeline a lot. So some things want make sense yet but they will. I thank you for reading.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


End file.
